The Protobots
by The Instrumentalist
Summary: A different story on how the Transformers and Cybertron came to be. The first transformers ever built have come to Earth. They have incredible powers, but they are not all-powerful. Will they put a stop to the Decepticon threat? My first fic revised.
1. Chapter 1: Origin and Mission

The Protobots Chapter One:

Origin and Mission

_When the universe began, four forces were born to stabilize the development of life: Electromagnetism, Gravity and the Strong and Weak Nuclear forces. But, some of the life forms that developed wanted to control the forces, in order to create their ideal universe, which usually meant harming others in the process. _

_In order to stop this madness, an organic civilization that grew up on the planet Trodo, the Trodons, banded together as a planet and built four mechanical beings that were able to control the forces of the universe, to an extent. _

_The beings they built were given free thought, speech, emotion, the ability to scan other machinery and transform into it, for disguise. They were also programmed to protect all life, and to be obedient to the Trodon leader, which wasn't hard to do considering he was a nice guy. He even built them each a spaceship._

_The first being they built was made to control gravity, and thus, named Gravitrex. The second being they built was made to control electromagnetism, thus named Electromagnex. Finally, they built Strong and Weak Nuclex, to control the nuclear forces._

_Weak Nuclex didn't like his name having weak in it, because he was the second strongest of them all, so, the Trodons made Strong and Weak Nuclex able to combine into one being, called Nuclex, which they stayed as most of the time._

_The Trodons named them the Protobots; being their first robotic creations, and branded them with a green symbol, the Trodon leader's personal logo. They roamed the universe in search of crises, and they never failed in stopping the mad beings that wanted to control the forces, but, there was never any rest for them, because the universe kept growing and more power hungry life forms kept popping up. Because of this, The Trodons enabled Electromagnex to split into two separate beings known as Electrex and Magnex, controlling electricity and magnetism, respectively._

_Word of an evil race known as the Zorticons got out to the Trodons, while the Protobots were away, but it would take twenty years for the Zorticons to reach the Trodon home world. For their defense, they built another robot the size of a small planet, which took eighteen of the twenty years they had. _

_They enabled the robot to transform into a planet in order to disguise itself. In its planet form, it looked like a large moon of Trodo. They named the robot Primus, and named its planet form Cybertron. _

_When the Zorticons arrived at Trodo, they got a surprise as Primus was activated, and they were driven away to the nearest star system. The Zorticons decided they needed a giant robot to combat with Primus, so they stealthily landed on Cybertron, and downloaded Primus' schematics._

_They then built their own robot, also able to transform into a planet, which they named Unicron. The Zorticons then re-confronted the Trodons with Unicron, and a large battle ensued._

_The Protobots returned a few months after the battle had started, which was then becoming a war. Both sides had taken heavy casualties, and lost many ships, but Primus was in the worst condition. He couldn't be repaired very quickly because of the war, and took more damage than could be repaired. _

_Unicron was the cause for most of Primus' injuries, but was running low on energy himself. He was growing tired of the battle as well. He warped to the other side of Trodo, transformed into his planet form, and devoured Trodo, and the unfortunate Trodons who happened to be on it at the time._

_The Zorticon leader became angry with Unicron, as he had not authorized this, because the Zorticons planned to use Trodo as their new home world. He yelled at Unicron through radio contact, and explained that he had ordered Unicron not to devour Trodo. _

_But Unicron was growing tired of the Zorticons as well. He transformed back into his robot mode, warped next to the Zorticon leader's ship, and destroyed it with his arm cannon. _

_Unicron then turned his cannon on Primus, and was about to fire, when he was frozen in place by Electromagnex. The Protobots then merged with Primus, becoming more powerful arm cannons, and Primus fired with the forces of the universe on Unicron. But, only grazed his arms; on purpose. _

_Primus felt that Unicron was like his brother; being created from the same parts and blueprints, and did not wish to destroy him. Instead, he used the Protobots power to send Unicron into a type of irreversible sleep mode, and sent him away into a lifeless part of the universe._

_Primus then unmerged with the Protobots, and transformed into his planet mode, Cybertron. He allowed the Trodons to use his planet form as a new home, and to use parts of his spark to build new robots, which they called Transformers, because they were given the ability to scan other machinery and transform into it, like the Protobots. The remaining Zorticons wanted to live there as well, and made a truce between the remaining Trodons. Primus then entered a deep sleep, similar to what he gave Unicron, only this was to heal his wounds and his spark. _

_The Protobots continued to discover new threats to the balance of the universe, and continued to stop them. This is what I know. The events I told you happened nine billion years in the past. The ongoing threats to the balance and life of the universe eventually led me to a planet known locally as Earth. The present year, according to the humans, the dominant species on the planet, was 2009._

_I am Magnex. I came to Earth because its magnetic field was weakening. I had to go to the core of the planet, and plant a small portion of my spark to get it back to its usual strength. I had just come out to the surface of the planet when I received a hyperspace transmission:_

"Hey Magnex," the voice said, once Magnex pressed the side of his head, where his comlink was. The voice was calm, cool, and collected.

"Hey Electrex," Magnex replied, "Is something wrong, do you need my help?" he asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fine, I'm finished with my mission; actually, these threats to life have died down a little. Heh. Irony. Anyway, I was thinking that since you need to remove that piece of your spark once that planet's magnetic field is strong enough in about a hundred of that planet's revolutions, you should stay there, and let us take care of anymore disturbances."

Magnex looked at his small ship, "Well, I certainly can't go anywhere because my ship's warp drive is broken, so you're going to have to."

"I guess we are," Electrex added a slight chuckle to the end of that sentence, "Besides, I think the reason threats to the balance of the universe have gone down is because word is finally getting out about us."

Magnex considered this. It made sense, the Protobots have been stopping power-hungry maniacs and saving entire civilizations for nine billion years; word about them would've spread eventually.

"Also, you could take time to get to know the species on that planet, give a good first impression for all the Protobots," Electrex added, "From what my research tells me, the species are really primitive there, more than half of them aren't even aware that there are life forms other than them in this universe."

"I'll do that," Magnex looked at his surroundings. It was rather rural, not a lot of plant life (Magnex was cross-referencing every detail with a map of Earth to find out where he was exactly), a couple mountains in the distance, a train track with an abandoned train car on it, and, of course, the giant hole he made going down into the Earth's core. Oh. He'd forgotten about that.

The black-armored Protobot lifted his hand, palm facing the hole, and used his magnetic powers to move any magnetic metals, like iron and nickel, surrounding the inside of the hole, to fill it up and make it look like it was never there. Once he finished that, he went back to his data, and determined that he was on a small landmass near the Eurasian continent, in the country of Scotland.

He then heard a noise coming from a ways down the tracks, and realized it was coming from a vehicle. He checked his data and found out it was called a train. It was a black old-fashioned train, four cars long, and was about to run into the abandoned train car, but it jumped off of the tracks to its right, and jump back on once it passed the empty car. He also noticed the train had a strange energy signature.

"Uh, Electrex, when was the last time our research for this planet was updated?" Magnex inquired. He wanted to make sure his research was correct.

"Hmm, since Earth and Cybertron have almost the same cycles, I'd say roughly thirty solar cycles." Electrex answered.

"A lot can happen in that amount of time," Magnex replied, "Oh, and about half of them not even being aware of alien life, I just detected a Cybertronian energy signature."

"Cybertronian!" Electrex exclaimed, "When did the Trodons let the Transformers leave Cybertron?"

"It's been 20 million years since we last had contact with them, times can change." Magnex answered, "I'm going to look into this. Magnex out." and with that, he pressed his comlink, ending the transmission, and used his magnetic abilities to lift himself up and fly toward the black train at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 2: Train Wreck

Chapter Two:

Train Wreck

Magnex flew next to the front of the train, and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Aww, now what do you want?" the train said in a thick Scottish accent, as it jumped off the tracks and transformed; the caboose detaching from the third car, the third car detaching from the second and attaching onto the back of the engine car, next to the second car, forming two enormous legs, the caboose splitting in two parts and attaching to either side of the engine car, forming arms, and the very front of the engine car detached and bent forward, until it was perpendicular to the engine car, and from where the front of it used to be, a black helmeted head with a black mouth guard and dark green tinted visor emerged. He landed right in front of Magnex, forcing him to stop immediately.

"I already told you slaggin' Decepticons that I'm not joining you! I follow my own path!" his mouth guard moving up and down with each syllable.

Magnex hovered in front of the many-times-taller-than-him robot form of the train as he processed what the train had said.

_Decepticons?_ he thought, _Some new kind of transformers?_

"I wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to join me, and what is a Decepticon?" Magnex inquired.

"Oh, my mistake," the train said, "You don't know what a Decepticon is? How long have you been on this planet? Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Magnex of the Protobots, sworn protectors of the universe, created by the Trodons. I can control magnetism, and my fellow Protobots can control the other forces of the universe, to an extent. As an answer to your other question, I have been on this planet for approximately 30 of this planet's minutes." Magnex replied, "What is your name?"

"My name is Train Wreck," Train Wreck said, "Protobots, eh? Never heard of you. You all can control the forces of the universe? Well I guess you floating there is proof enough, because that's definitely not flying by Decepticon means. I'm surprised you know about the Trodons, and the Zorticons too, I'm assuming; very few Transformers do. But since you don't know what a Decepticon is, I'm willing to bet you don't know what an Autobot is either."

Magnex shook his head. Train Wreck sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to tell you the full story, at least what I know." the black train sounded like he wasn't very willing to tell the story of the two different sides of the transformers he had yet to choose between.

Magnex floated to the ground as Train Wreck sat down, the black Protobot still being shorter than the sitting form of Train Wreck.

"It all started roughly 20 million years ago," Train Wreck began, "There were very few Trodons left and only one Zorticon left on Cybertron. The Zorticon was a descendant of the original leader of the Zorticons, and planned to carry out his ancestor's wish to conquer the universe. The Zorticon lived alone, and stayed in the lower level of his home most of the time. It was believed he was working on building the Transformer known as Megatron, the present leader of the Decepticons, but I believe he not only built Megatron, I believe he also found a way to combine his organic soul with the spark of Megatron, and he gathered every robot created by the Zorticons, and created the group known as the Decepticons, and waged war on the other Transformers."

Magnex listened intently, storing every detail of this story into his memory banks, all the while patiently waiting for his question to be answered.

"The Decepticons started out as machines built for combat, they had built-on weapons and could fly," Train Wreck continued, "So they had a huge advantage over the worker robots, later known as the Autobots. Megatron and the Decepticons mercilessly tore up the planet, destroying buildings and killing Autobots. One Autobot in particular, Orion Pax, was shot by Megatron, and in order to save him, a Transformer named Alpha Trion fixed him up, and planted within him the Matrix of Leadership, forever changing his name to Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

Magnex perked up at the sound of Alpha Trion's name. _Alpha Trion?_ he thought, _He was one of the first Transformers built by the Trodon leader, I remember him talking about his discovery of the Matrix, he always said _'It will light up our darkest hour'_ but I thought he was talking nonsense. I'm willing to bet this Optimus Prime guy led the Autobots through their darkest hour._

"Alpha Trion always said the Matrix will light up our darkest hour, and within Optimus Prime, it certainly did." Train Wreck continued on, "He and other brave Autobots made their own weapons and fought back against Megatron. Megatron seemed to have met his match, so he turned his attention to the remaining Trodons," he paused, "and killed them. With rage-filled vigor, the Autobots continued to fight the Decepticons, and the war continues to this day, both on Cybertron, and this planet."

Train Wreck finished, and looked at Magnex, gauging his reaction. Magnex was looking at the ground in deep thought. He suddenly looked up at Train Wreck, "The Decepticons asked you to join them, and you said no, right?" he asked, Train Wreck nodding in response, "You know what the Decepticons did, yet you haven't joined the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons? Why not?"

Train Wreck sighed, "I have considered it, especially back on Cybertron when the war began, but I don't like to get involved in these kinds of things, I'll fight if I have to, but I prefer not to, I enjoy the peace I get out of traveling the tracks of Scotland."

Magnex nodded, "I understand," he said, "Where are the leaders of either side?"

"They're both here, on this planet," Train Wreck answered, "Optimus Prime and the Autobots live in their crashed spaceship and use it as a base, which is located in a mountain in Oregon, a state in the country of the United States of America. They crashed here around 4 million years ago."

Magnex stored this information in his memory banks and cross-referenced it with his map and history of Earth, and found the exact location of the Autobot base. "And the Decepticons? Where are they?" the magnetism wielder inquired.

"I don't know their exact location, I just know their base is somewhere out in the middle of one of this planet's oceans." Train Wreck replied, "They may have asked me to join them plenty of times, but they never told me to come find them, for fear I might join the Autobots."

Magnex nodded; he'd have some trouble finding their base, which meant that he'd have trouble ending the Decepticon threat. He hoped that he could end the Decepticon threat without actually ending them; the Protobot mission, after all, is to protect _all_ life, no matter what.

"Well, thank you for your help, Train Wreck, I'll go see what I can learn from the Autobots," Magnex said, as he started levitating away, "Don't worry, I'll deal with this Decepticon threat as soon as possible!"

"May our paths cross again, Magnex!" Train Wreck called, as he waved goodbye. He hopped on the tracks and transformed into his four-car-long train mode and drove away.

Up in the sky, however, three certain seeker jets were flying around, one black and purple, one mostly blue, and the other one white and red, and they had heard every word.

"This is quite interesting," Starscream said aloud, as he and the other jets transformed into their robot modes, hovering in the air, "Our little friend Train Wreck has made a very powerful ally, one that will try to take down the mighty Decepticons. He will think twice before he messes around with the brilliance that is, Starscream!"

"I think Starscream's the one that better think twice," Thundercraker whispered to Skywarp, "That guy seems like he could rip out our sparks without even touching us."

"What was that Thundercracker?" Starscream demanded, "Are you doubting my ability to come up with a plan to get around his powers?"

"What if he is?" Skywarp challenged, the other seekers taken aback by his outburst, "You challenge Megatron all the time, and you always lose, you can't even beat me or Thundercracker, what makes you think you could take that Protobot?"

Starscream was about to retort when he was kicked hard in his stomach region by Skywarp, leaving a big dent in Starscream.

"Skywarp?" Thundercracker said, confused, when he was shot in the face by Skywarp's arm cannon. Thundercracker put his hands to his face in pain, and Skywarp took the opportunity to give him a roundhouse kick in his side, sending him flying. Starscream recovered from his attack and started for Skywarp. Thundercracker recovered also, and rocketed toward Skywarp, with a fist raised, ready to strike. Skywarp looked at either of his oncoming former comrades, and smirked as he teleported a few yards away.

The red and blue seekers didn't have time to react as they collided with each other with a loud clang, pieces of metal flying everywhere. Skywarp teleported in front of Thundercracker and Starscream, grabbed their heads, and slammed them together, sending more metal flying, the helmets of the red and blue jets slowly deteriorating.

Skywarp let go of their heads and grabbed Thundercracker by the arm and hammered Starscream with the blue seeker, sending Starscream plummeting downward. Skywarp then heel dropped Thundercracker, sending him in the same direction as Starscream. Skywarp then transformed into his jet mode, and raced toward them at high speeds.

The black seeker's nose pierced Thundercracker's armor, going into his motor relays, Skywarp going even faster toward Starscream, carrying Thundercracker with him. Thundercracker's limp body clanged with Starscream's as Skywarp rocketed down toward the ground.

Skywarp released his nose from Thundercracker, the momentum from the black seeker and gravity sending the other jets toward the ground incredibly fast. Skywarp then teleported high up, slowed his momentum, and transformed into his robot mode as he watched Starscream and Thundercracker hit the ground with a massive thud, forming a small crater around the grounded seekers.

Skywarp then open fired on them from above, raising clouds of dust around the red and blue jets. Skywarp stopped firing and let the dust settle, to reveal two horribly damaged seekers with some exposed wiring and leaking fluids.

Skywarp then teleported on the ground, next to the unmoving seekers. "Well, then," he said with an evil grin, "So much for those two, I'll just leave them with their other comrade." He grabbed them both by the arm and teleported to a desert hill, half a mile away.

"Here we are," Skywarp said, as he threw them both next to a familiar looking unconscious black and purple robot, "Skywarp really doesn't know how incredible his ability is," the conscious black seeker said, as he transformed into his true form: a white and purple seeker robot, "But now I have two more powers added to my collection," speaking with his true voice.

He transformed into a blue seeker robot, "Thundercracker's power will definitely come in handy," he said with Thundercracker's voice, as he transformed back into his white and purple colors.

He transformed into the well-known red and white seeker. "Oh Noble and Mighty Megatron," he said, imitating Starscream's voice perfectly, "I challenge you for leadership of the Decepticons!" he said, laughing with Starscream's maniacal laugh.

**Alright, that's been revised, and I feel inspired to put up another chapter. R&R. Hope you enjoyed! Also, check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans of Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own my characters and the plot of this story. Well, now that that's out of the way, here is the next chapter of The Protobots, like I promised, before the month is over. **

Chapter 3:

Plans of Attack

Magnex landed next to his ship: a sleek, black space cruiser that could hold a small crew of Cybertronians. It had a rounded front, and was flat in the back where the engines are (it looks sort of like the Autobots' ship). It also had two dark gray wings, one on either side of the ship, and two short black tailfins on the back. He called it the Ironizer.

The other Protobots made fun of him for giving it that name, and even more so when they heard him say: "Prepare to be Ironized!" whenever he used the ships lasers on something. But whether or not he was made fun of, he liked the name, and he liked the ship. He designed it so that only he could enter and use it.

He opened the door and got in. Then he turned the ship on and entered the coordinates of the Autobots' base's position. The ship lifted off the ground, turned toward the coordinates, and the engines fired, shattering the sound barrier as the ship sped toward the base.

Meanwhile, at the Ark, a certain medic bot was busy treating a certain yellow Lamborghini's wounds.

"Hold still, Sunstreaker! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be!" Ratchet shouted at his patient, as he reached for a tool. Sunstreaker had come back from dealing with another Decepticon raid, along with Sideswipe and Bluestreak, who had all been injured. Now, Sunstreaker was the only one left to be treated, and he was being unusually difficult.

"Get your hands off of me! It's just a scratch! Sunstreaker complained.

"Scratch my aft! You have a hole in your chest, several damaged wires, and you're leaking energon!" Ratchet retorted. "I don't care if the reason why you're so cranky right now is because you're low on energon, you need to hold still!"

Sideswipe laughed and whispered to Bluestreak, who was standing next to him, "He said 'scratch my aft,'" Bluestreak couldn't help but crack a goofy grin at that. They had both slightly overenergized while they were waiting for Sunstreaker to get repaired.

"It sounds like you're low on energon, too, Ratchet," Wheeljack chuckled as he came in the med bay.

"What do you want Wheeljack? I'm busy trying to get this knucklehead to hold still!" Ratchet said, indicating Sunstreaker with the lit welder in his hand.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing, Ratchet! You almost burned off part of my paint job!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Oh, quit your whining," the medic said as he continued to try to reattach Sunstreaker's energon tube correctly, "So what is it Wheeljack?"

"I came to tell you we have company," Wheeljack replied. Everybody in the room looked at him warily. "No, no, not THAT kind of company, we have a non-Decepticon visitor. He's not Autobot either," he added, and everybody's face went from caution, to intrigue. Now that everyone was paying attention, they could detect the strange energy signature outside the base.

"Well, bring him in then," Ratchet said.

"Alright, you can come in, now," Wheeljack told the visitor, and after a few seconds, in stepped a black-armored robot, with a green symbol on his chest. It's "mouth" had a similar shape to the Autobot symbol, but the overall face was more square shaped. The most interesting feature, however, was the design resembling the English letter T in the center, taking up most of the insignia.

"Greetings, Autobots," their visitor said, "I am Magnex of the Protobots, sworn protectors of all life in the universe." He raised his right fist over the symbol on his chest in a form of salute, "I request an audience with your leader, Optimus Prime."

The Autobots were a little taken aback by this; not many strangers show up and ask to see Prime. "Sorry, I've never heard of the Protobots," Ratchet said, "and I'm the oldest one here."

"Don't worry Ratchet," Wheeljack replied, "When I saw him land outside the base, I checked Teletraan One, and it said that there was no Decepticon in the area. When I met with him, he told me the whole story of how they were created, how WE were created, even how Cybertron and Primus were created, and that they're the same thing!" Wheeljack then proceeded to tell the story of the Protobots he had learned moments ago.

Bluestreak and the twins had their optics wide with shock, and Ratchet shook his head with disbelief, as Wheeljack was telling them about the Trodons and the Zorticons, and how the Protobots had merged with Primus' arm cannons, and about the Protobots' incredible powers. Magnex just stood and listened as well.

When Wheeljack finished the story, Magnex noticed the wound on Sunstreaker, who had sat up to listen to the story, with complaints from Ratchet. Magnex walked over to Sunstreaker, and placed his palm over the wound.

"Whoa, there, buddy," Sunstreaker said, moving back a little, "What are you going to do?" Everyone had there attention on Magnex and Sunstreaker now.

"Relax, I'm just going to fix your wound," Magnex replied. Before Ratchet could tell Magnex that that was his job, the damaged wires reattached to each other, and the broken energon tube sealed tightly together with the other broken end, and it looked as good as new, except for the hole in Sunstreaker's armor.

"Well, I'll be…" Ratchet said, amazed, as he fixed the hole in the armor.

"_Prime calling Ratchet, do you copy?" _the voice of the Autobot leader called through Ratchet's radio comlink.

"Yes, Prime, I copy," Ratchet replied. "Is anyone else injured?"

"_No, thankfully, not yet,"_ Optimus responded, _"But we are in need of backup, the Decepticons called in reinforcements and now Devastator is headed for New York City; send any able bodied Autobots to my coordinates as quickly as you can."_

"Roger that, Prime, Ratchet out." Ratchet looked at everyone there. Sunstreaker's wound was fixed, and Sideswipe and Bluestreaker were sober. "Is this everyone we have here, Wheeljack?" the medic asked.

"Yes, aside from the Dinobots," the inventor replied.

"Hmm, I guess they'll have to do as my guards," Ratchet said to himself. Then he looked at Magnex. "How did you get here? And how long did it take you?" the white medic bot asked.

"I flew here in my ship from a place known as Scotland in approximately one Earth hour," Magnex replied, and he knew where Ratchet was going with this, "It can fit a small crew of beings about my size, and yes, I'd be happy to bring these Autobots to assist their leader."

Ratchet smiled. "We'd normally have Skyfire, one of our largest Autobots, take them there, but it would still take a few hours to get to New York City, plus he's helping stop another Decepticon raid on the other side of the planet. With your ship's incredible speed, that I do not doubt it has, you can probably get them there within-"

"Thirty Earth minutes," Magnex finished, "Even less if I go at top speed."

Ratchet looked thoughtful, "Ok, here are his coordinates," he said as he showed Magnex a data pad and the coordinates were downloaded into his memory banks, "Good luck, you guys," was Ratchet's farewell, as Magnex climbed aboard his ship, followed by Wheeljack, the twins, and Bluestreak. The ship's door closed, and it took off toward New York City faster than Ratchet could blink his optics.

Meanwhile, around the outskirts of New York City, there raged an intense battle.

Optimus Prime could only watch Devastator head for New York City as he, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide were heavily fired upon while they hid behind large boulders. He hoped to Primus that his backup would arrive soon.

They didn't start out this outnumbered. At first, it was just Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave stealing energy from a nearby power plant. Then as soon as Optimus and his crew arrived, Megatron called in reinforcements, and now added to his previous companions were Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, and the Constructicons, who had quickly merged into Devastator. It seemed Megatron wanted to get rid of Optimus once and for all.

"This is the end, Prime!" Megatron shouted from the air, "Devastator will soon destroy New York City, and there is nothing you can do!" Megatron laughed, as he fired a few blasts from his fusion cannon at the boulder Optimus hid behind.

The blasts destroyed the boulder, leaving Optimus exposed. Optimus quickly dove into the forest surrounding the area. He looked out from behind a tree, and shot a few blasts from is blaster rifle at Megatron. Megatron lowered himself a little to avoid the shots.

Prowl was angry and confused as to why Megatron would lure them out here, and then attempt to destroy New York City. His logic circuits couldn't fathom the reason behind this. Granted, Megatron had done illogical things in the past, but this was just a little too strange.

Prowl wondered what his strategy was as he and Jazz fired a few shots at Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet from behind a boulder. The conehead jets dodged the shots as they fired at the second-in-commands with their arm cannons. The two seconds ducked, and turned back to fire again. Then Prowl noticed Starscream just floating there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, that quickly vanished when he saw Prowl looking at him. Starscream fired his null ray at Prowl, and Prowl barely ducked in time.

Near the power plant, Ironhide was trying to stop Soundwave, who was taking advantage of the distraction Devastator gave to take energy from the power plant. Rumble and Frenzy were filling up the cubes while Soundwave kept Ironhide busy.

Ironhide fired a few blasts from his rifle at Soundwave. He couldn't shoot at the cassetticons, because he might hit an energon cube, which would explode, and take the power plant, and power to the southwestern side New York with it. So Soundwave would have to do. Soundwave dodged the shots, and fired a blast from his concussion blaster.

Ironhide barely moved away in time from the blast as it struck the ground sending rocks and dust flying.

"Taste liquid nitrogen, Scrapwave" Ironhide taunted as his hand transformed into a liquid nitrogen blaster, but before he could freeze Soundwave, the dark blue Decepticon shot out sonic waves at Ironhide, disorienting him before knocking him unconscious.

"Soundwave, superior; Autobot, inferior," Soundwave said in his traditional monotone voice. Soundwave was about to eject his remaining Cassetticons when he was shot in the left shoulder from above.

Soundwave looked up to find two feet of Bluestreak speeding toward him. Soundwave couldn't move in time as the silver Datsun landed on top of him, flattening the blue Decepticon into the ground, knocking him out. The two Cassetticons stopped filling the cubes and stared in shock.

"You knocked out Soundwave, you jerk!" Rumble shouted as he drew his blaster. Shortly after, the large white and green form of Wheeljack landed next to Bluestreak, causing the purple Decepticon to pause again.

"Here, put these on," Wheeljack told Bluestreak as he handed him what looked like a pair of sunglasses. The inventor took out his own pair and put them on as Bluestreak put on his. "Heh heh," Wheeljack chuckled with a glint in his optic, as he tossed an egg-shaped capsule in front of the two Cassetticons. After it hit the ground, it exploded with a blinding light. Wheeljack and Bluestreak grabbed the offline form of Ironhide and ran toward the boulder where Prowl and Jazz were taking cover.

"Flash bang capsules," Wheeljack told Bluestreak, "Never leave home without 'em," as the purple and black Cassetticons, after being dazed and confused, walked into each other and fell to the ground next to the energon cubes.

Meanwhile, in Magnex's ship, "Are you sure you can handle Devastator all on your own?" Sunstreaker asked Magnex.

"Yeah, I can handle him," Magnex replied, "Are you sure you don't me to lower you down with my powers like I did with Bluestreak and Wheeljack?"

"No way," Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"We got jet packs that Wheeljack modified so we can fly longer," Sideswipe added, "and it's high time I settled my score with Starscream, using, " he moved his hands around in a strange pattern, "jet judo!"

Sunstreaker mimicked his movements, "Oh yeah, we'll teach those Decepticreeps how to really fly!" He exclaimed, "Good luck with Devastator," he added as he and Sideswipe jumped down through the open hatch on the floor of Magnex's ship.

Starscream and Megatron looked up as they detected two Autobot signatures coming from above. Optimus was relieved to see his reinforcements finally arrive, and he took advantage of the distraction to take a carefully aimed shot at Megatron. The blast struck Megatron full on in the chest, breaking the armor as he fell to the ground.

Starscream didn't even glance at Megatron's plummeting form. The second he saw the red Autobot flying toward him, he fired multiple blasts from his arm cannons.

"What's the matter, Starscream? No witty comment about a flying Autobot?" Sideswipe teased, as he evaded Starscream's shots and returned fire. "Sunstreaker, take care of the coneheads! I got this one," Sunstreaker nodded and flew off toward Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet.

Starscream thought about Sideswipe's somment as he dodged the blasts from the red Lamborghini's laser rifle. He smirked as he transformed into his jet mode and flew up into the clouds.

"You're not getting away this time, Starscream!" Sideswipe shouted as he fired up his jet pack and followed Starscream into the clouds. Sideswipe emerged from the clouds to find the smirking robot form of Starscream.

"Just as I expected, Autobot!" Starscream shouted at Sideswipe, as he flew back into the clouds below. "Come after me, if you dare, fool!"

Sideswipe realized too late the mistake he made following the seeker up here, and tried to think of what to do next, when a purple hand attached to a white arm shot out from the cloud below him and grabbed his foot, dragging him into the cloud. Sideswipe was about to fire at the arm when his optics got wet from the condensation of the cloud, temporarily blinding him.

He blinked the water droplets away with his optic shields, and for a split second after he blinked, he thought he saw a white and purple seeker robot, until the hand that dragged him into the cloud smashed his optics. Then he felt a hand grab his face, and he was suddenly in a trance like state. After a few moments, he heard a transforming sound as he snapped out of the trance, only to get his motor relays ripped out of him.

"Goodbye Sideswipe," the red Autobot heard his attacker say, except the voice sounded just like his own! He was confused as he felt a painful impact of a foot on his stomach region, sending him barreling to the ground.

Sideswipe's attacker, currently in the form of Sideswipe, watched as Sideswipe plummeted to the ground. He transformed into his white and purple form and said, "No one gets the best of Deceptor," as he transformed back into Starscream. He saw a black spaceship pass over him and he detected the same spark signature he had when he was in the form of Skywarp, planning with the real Starscream and Thundercracker on how to deal with Train Wreck.

"The Protobot," Deceptor said with Starscream's voice, as he smirked evilly and transformed into his true self, and then into Skywarp. He transformed into jet mode and followed after the black ship.

Meanwhile, in the mountains of Scotland, a certain black and purple seeker was waking up. The last thing he remembered was being challenged by Reflector, who somehow managed to kick the scrap out of him, and who transformed into some strange white and purple seeker he had never seen before. He hated being completely beaten by someone he didn't even know or understand.

"Damn that slaggin' seeker! I'll kick his aft so hard it'll—"Skywarp winced at a few of his wounds in his anger. He also noticed that he had unconscious company lying next to him. "What the slag?" he shouted, "Thundercracker? Screamer?" then realization hit him. "He got to them too! Damn it!" He looked at them for a while. "How am I supposed to get them, and me, fixed?" He yelled, and it echoed off of the mountains.

In the distance there was the rumbling of two engines, headed in Skywarp's direction. Skywarp detected a pair of Cybertronian energy signatures to go with them. Then, the owners of the two engines came around the mountain and stopped where Skywarp and his comrades were. One of them was a large tan RV, and the other was a large yellow school bus. Skywarp couldn't see any insignias on them, but their signatures were similar to Train Wreck's.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the RV said with a Scottish accent, as he and the bus transformed into their robot modes, "A couple o' banged up Decepticons?" The RV robot advanced toward Skywarp, and Skywarp took a step back, and suddenly fell. He was getting dizzy, and he felt energon leaking out of the wound in his chest. "Don't worry," the RV robot said, "We'll take care of you." And that was all Skywarp heard before his optics went dark and he was offline once again.

Skywarp awoke with a start, for fear of what the two Cybertronians did to him, but he checked his chest armor; nothing was open and everything felt fine. Everything, including where his wounds used to be. The black and purple seeker was relieved and confused at the same time. He looked around and saw he was sitting just outside of a cave, and next to him were his identical comrades: Starscream and Thundercracker, completely repaired, but still offline. Inside the cave he could hear two Scottish accented voices arguing with one another.

"I can't believe you, Rupture! You let Decepticons into our secret hideout!" one familiar voice argued, "And you, too, Passenger! Why did you go along with this?"

"They were offline and in need of repair, so we brought them back and fixed them, but they didn't see anything in the cave, Train Wreck!" Skywarp recognized the voice of the RV Cybertronian from before, "You may have told us not to bring anybody, let alone Decepticons in here, but you also told us to help any Cybertronian in need."

Train Wreck sighed. "I guess I did say that. Fine, whatever, as long as they were offline."

"They're online." Said a voice Skywarp didn't recognize, who must've been Passenger, the bus. Skywarp heard a few grunts, and looked over to see his fellow seekers sitting up. He also heard the three Cybertronians in the cave coming toward him. He didn't want to deal with them, so he grabbed the barely awake forms of Starscream and Thundercracker, and teleported away, leaving the three Scot-bots confused and irritated.

The seekers reappeared in sky, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Skywarp instinctively transformed into jet mode, and let go of his semi-conscious comrades. Thundercracker awoke first and transformed into jet mode before he fell into the water, and flew up near Skywarp. Starscream wasn't so lucky. He was fully online just in time to hit the water with a loud splash. Out of the surface flew a wet and not-so-happy red and white jet.

When he reached Thundercracker's and Skywarp's height, he transformed into his robot mode, as did the others.

"You imbecile!" he shouted at the black and purple seeker as he smacked him in the back of the head, "You let me fall right into the ocean! Not to mention Thundercrakcer and I still have some unfinished business with you!" He and Thundercraker pointed their arm cannons at him.

"Whoa, wait a minute, guys!" Skywarp said as he teleported a few yards away when the other two seekers fired. He hardly had time to figure out why they were shooting at him, but he managed to guess that white and purple seeker had something to with this, and teleported away from another pair of blasts. "I'm not the one that attacked you! There was another seeker who could transform into other Cybertronians!"

The other seekers' faces showed confusion, then disbelief as they took a few more shots at Skywarp, who dodged them yet again by teleporting. "I'm serious!" he said once he reappeared, "There's no way I could actually defeat Starscream with all his ingenious plans and fighting ability, you gotta believe me!"

The red and white, and blue seekers paused at this. Starscream looked pleased at the compliments, and subsequently believed Skywarp. Thundercracker was skeptical at first, because Skywarp could kick Starscream's can any day, but he realized that Skywarp was also cunning enough to butter up Starscream to get on his good side again, so he believed him as well, and the three seekers were comrades once again.

"I got a lock on Megatron's energy signature, let's head there as fast as we can," Skywarp said to the other seekers. He grabbed them and teleported toward their leader. 

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was joining the battle against the conehead jets, which, thanks to Wheeljack and Bluestreak, the jets were outnumbered. When Thrust got hit with one of Sunstreaker's blasts, he hightailed it out of there in jet form, leaving Dirge and Ramjet faced with six blaster rifles, including Prime's, plus a newly awake Ironhide's rifle, pointed at them.

"We'll give you two options," Prowl stated, "Tell us what Megatron's plan is and you go freely, or,"

"Don't tell us an' get yer afts blasted to bits," Ironhide finished. The two coneheads looked at each other and then back toward Prowl and Ironhide. Then they transformed into their jet forms and flew away as fast as they could, with an angry Ironhide firing a few blasts in their direction. "Slaggin' cowards!" he shouted at them.

Suddenly, Sideswipe's limp body fell from the sky and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker cried in horror as he landed next to his broken brother's side. "That slaggin' Starscream thinks he can get away with this! Well he's not going anywhere!" He was about to take off when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"No, Sunstreaker," the calming voice of Optimus said to the yellow Lamborghini. "We'll avenge Sideswipe later, but right now he needs urgent medical attention. Wheeljack!"

"I'm on it, Pri—"

"Not so fast, Prime," the slowly rising form of Megatron interrupted, "I'm afraid your friend will have to wait," He got up completely, and so did Soundwave, Frenzy and Rumble, and they joined their leader's side. Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Optimus.

"Wheeljack!" the Autobot leader shouted as he pointed his blaster rifle at Megatron, "Get Sideswipe out of here! We'll cover you!" Wheeljack quickly grabbed Sideswipe and dragged him out of the way. Megatron turned his cannon on the inventor's retreating form and charged it up. Optimus quickly shot Megatron's cannon, diverting the blast to a tree a few yards away from Wheeljack, who was now disappearing into the forest with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker following after them.

Megatron grimaced when he was shot, and turned toward Optimus yet again. "This time Prime," the Decepticon leader started, "One shall stand," then out of the sky dropped Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp; and they each took a stance as they landed next to their leader.

"One shall fall," Optimus finished as everyone on either side drew their weapons and pointed them at each other. Bluestreak pointed his at Skywarp, Jazz pointed his at Thundercracker, Ironhide pointed his at Soundwave, Prowl pointed his at Starscream, and Optimus had his pointed at Megatron. The Decepticons had their weapons pointed at the Autobots respectively. Megatron narrowed his optics at Optimus as he narrowed his. The true battle was about to begin.

Meanwhile, people were running frantically away from Devastator, who was about ready to charge into the main city and level it to the ground when a black ship flew past him, and did a quick U-turn and halted to face him. An opening appeared in the top of the ship, and from rose the black armored form of Magnex.

"No one stands in the way of Devastator!" the giant mech shouted at Magnex, as he raised a giant fist.

"Unfortunately for you, I do," Magnex replied, as he lifted his arms, palms facing Devastator. He concentrated as he felt Devastator's metal armor with his powers, and forcibly detached the Constructicons all at once, still in the forms of pieces of Devastator. He lifted them all up, and threw them far enough to land in Lake Ontario, except for the one in the form of Devastator's head. The black Protobot threw him far into the forest on the outskirts of the city.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said.

"Hey, is that Optimus Prime?" Magnex heard from below, "No way, OP's not black, that's gotta be Trailblazer, or whatever his name is!" shouted another. "It's Trailbreaker, and that's not him, that's some new guy!" a different human said. Then Magnex remembered Electrex telling him to make a good impression on these humans.

"The third human is correct!" Magnex said as he floated his ship down on the street below, "I am not one of the Autobots you all seem to know, nor am I one of the Decepticons. I am Magnex of the Protobots, sworn protectors of all life in the universe." He put his right fist to his chest in a salute-type of fashion, and put it back down.

"Hey, cool! He's got a green symbol!" a small human holding his mother's hand said from afar.

"Yes, this is the symbol of—" Magnex cut himself off when he heard grunting coming from behind him, and he looked to see a blond-haired teenage human boy with his legs under a toppled dumpster.

He quickly lifted his left hand and righted the dumpster with his powers, freeing the boy's legs. An ambulance had arrived shortly after, and medics came out and put the boy on a stretcher. Magnex floated over toward the boy and asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the boy replied weakly, "Thanks for helping me; you said your name was Magnex?" Magnex nodded. "Cool, my name's James. Well, maybe I'll see you around next time the city gets attacked," he laughed slightly. Magnex realized that was humor, the kind of thing Electrex has been working on. Magnex thought he could use lessons from the humans.

"Uh, yes, perhaps." Magnex replied lamely, "May your recovery be swift, James."

And with that, the medics rolled him into the back of the ambulance and it took off toward the hospital. That made Magnex realize that he could use an Earth vehicle mode like Train Wreck and the Autobots. He looked around and saw a large black truck near a small house. He scanned it, and learned the vehicle's make and model: a 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 with a V8 engine and four doors. He transformed into it, and decided to take his new form for a test drive, his ship closely following from above on autopilot.

Also in the sky, unbeknownst to Magnex, was a white and purple seeker, currently black and purple, who now had a plan to take Magnex's powers, and his life.

**That's the third chapter, please R&R. The next one won't be too far away!**


End file.
